


Когда он

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: Тацума совсем его не ждёт.
Relationships: Sakamoto Tatsuma/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 4
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	Когда он

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://www.diary.ru/~gintama-comm/?tag=4679854)  
> 

Шинске приходит через два дня. Неизвестно, был ли он в системе Стрельца, на станции Эрос или всего лишь в Пекине — Тацума никогда не знает, потому что Шинске не рассказывает. Не делится деталями, не намекает на планы, не травит байки и не говорит попусту. Он определенно никогда не был душой компании — Гинтоки был, есть и, наверное, всегда будет самым большим балаболом из ему известных. Шинске привлекает другим. Манит, притягивает, дразнит. Взглядом, поворотом плеча, тем, как выпускает в потолок дым от кисэру.

Шинске нужно всего лишь два дня, чтобы преодолеть то расстояние, которое было между ними, и Тацума не может сказать, что удивлён. Впечатлён. Благодарен.

Они давно друг друга знают, дело не в этом.

— Хреново выглядишь, — это шаблон. Кто бы из них двоих не оказался в больнице после ранения, фразу не заменить и не выбросить. В этот раз это Тацума — не велика печаль.

— Зато живой, — тоже привычный ответ. Говорить трудно — мешает кислородная маска.

Шинске закрывает дверь на замок, поднимает жалюзи, и солнце заставляет Тацуму щуриться — очки разбились, а новые в палату ему никто не принёс. Муцу наверняка лежит в соседнем крыле, и уже идёт на поправку. Иногда Тацума завидует ей. А иногда думает о том, как срастаются неправильно расположенные кости и их нужно ломать заново; о том, как пули выходят наружу, проталкивая себе путь через уже заживающий вход... И перестаёт хотеть. Лучше несколько дней в отделении интенсивной терапии с честно заслуженными ранами. Ушибами. Переломами. Очередная заварушка — иногда серьёзней, иногда нет, но после Шинске вновь находит его в любой больнице, от двух до четырёх дней. Пять — самое долгое. Тацума до сих пор думает — Шинске тогда сам сбежал из точно такой же палаты, чтобы найти его. Он всегда приходит. Всегда.

Чиркает спичка, тонкий запах дорого табака успокаивает. Хотя обычно заводит. Горчит на языке, когда они целуются. И этот запах намного лучше запаха антисептика и медикаментов. Шинске курит медленно, смотрит на него, обрамлённый солнечным светом из окна. Белый халат поверх простой рубахи и штанов явно не с его плеча.

— Все кимоно в стирке? — всё же шутит Тацума, и даже гордится собой. Минуты две или три, потому что взгляд Шинске становится тяжёлым, ощутимым. Злым. Его не видно — пришлось закрыть слезящиеся от света глаза, потому что в сознании Тацума впервые за эти два дня, минут десять, и его уже сразу клонит в сон. Ему можно в сон, потому что он в безопасности, даже если Шинске и пытается прожечь его взглядом, выпуская дым изо рта чуть вверх, слишком быстро и резко. Мог бы размеренно и легко, притворяясь, что всё хорошо, всё обычно — Шинске умел держать лицо, но показывает эмоции сейчас специально.

«Не выводи меня».

— А фундоши ты сам стираешь или кому поручаешь? — когда это Тацума кого-то слушал? Когда это сам Шинске кого-то слушал? Когда это они говорили друг другу главное? Важное? То, что другой хотел услышать?

Сквозь ресницы видно, как Шинске из яркого пятна вдруг темнеет — закрывает окно. Опускает жалюзи, подходит вплотную и садится рядом. Запах табака теперь резче — новый сорт, Тацума точно его не помнит, а ведь никогда не жаловался на обонятельную память. Больничное одеяло шуршит, когда Шинске придвигается вплотную, животом к локтю Тацумы, грудью к плечу. Зарывается носом в волосы за ухом, туда, где слегка давит резинка от маски, и вдыхает полной грудью. Раз, другой, третий. Подстраивается под ритм дыхания Тацумы, даже кладёт руку на живот, под бинтами. Пятый, шестой, седьмой. Им не нужно много места вот так, плотно вжатым друг в друга. Тацума проваливается в сон, зная, что, когда проснётся, Шинске уже уйдёт, убедившись в главном, насытив немного свою паранойю. Одержимость. То чувство, что движет им. А те противники, которые остались живы после молниеносных атак Муцу и пуль самого Тацумы, довольно скоро исчезнут с лица Вселенной. Растворятся. Перед смертью чувствуя запах дорого табака и прожигающий насквозь взгляд человека, который ради Тацумы всегда приходит. Приезжает. Добирается на космическом челноке.

Тацума спит, чувствуя всем собой тепло тела рядом и касание губ там, где Шинске прижимает их к его шее. Там, где бьётся яремная вена.

До следующего раза.


End file.
